Iи тнє fσяєรт σf dαяkиєรร
by HinataMcCormick
Summary: Ponerse en la piel del otro nunca habría tomado tanto significado...
1. Chapter 1

(Prologo)

El sol estaba en su punto máximo, todos los animales ya estaban ocultos en sus madrigueras y nidos bien escondidos en los arbustos…Salvo por un pequeño gato negro que caminaba tranquilamente por un sendero rocoso, al parecer no llevaba noción del tiempo y no tenía la más mínima preocupación de los peligros que acecharían a esas horas.

-POV Gato?-

Tssk, no sé porque me molesto en salir de esta casa, soy un gato! Los humanos fueron creador para mantenerme a mí! No puedo vivir por mi cuenta! Pero tengo mucha hambre y hace días que no me doy el gusto de cazar…Cierto? Pero desgraciadamente a estas horas no hay una maldita alma en este estúpido bosque, solamente rocas, rosas y…Hey! Que es eso?

-Capitulo 1-

-Todo listo Cu-cu?- Le pregunto un gato negro a un cuervo sentado en frente de una enorme cazuela.

-Todo listo…Estas seguro de lo que haces?- Le contesto el cuervo sosteniendo un mechero con sus pequeñas patas.

-Muy seguro, definitivamente esto debe funcionar, eso dice el libro! Mira aquí- Le dijo pasándole un libro viejo y polvoriento que se leía con dificultad ''Hechizos para principiantes''

-Eh? Donde hallaste eso?

-Um...Por ahí…Las preguntas aquí las hare yo, bien?

-Está bien- Le dijo el cuervo

-Genial, entonces necesitaremos una gota de sangre humana, una cola de lombriz, una botella vacía y patas de murciélago-

-Pa-patas de murciélago?-

-Las preguntas aquí las hago yo!-

-Lo siento, lo siento..-

-Oh, vaya, no encuentro una botella vacía en ninguna parte- Dijo el gato- Podrías conseguirme una?-

-Supongo que podría- Le contesto el cuervo –Pero antes debes decirme exactamente para que necesitas hacer este hechizo.-

-Cu-cu, no me hagas este trabajo más difícil, si me traes lo que te pido prometo explicarte todo con cuidado para que lo necesito.-

-Hecho.- Le contesto el cuervo, y salió revoloteando rápidamente por la ventana.

*Minutos después*

-Bueno a ver…Patas de murciélago? Listo, una cola de lombriz? Listo. Ahora me faltaría la gota de sangre humana.-

El pequeño felino dio una vuelta por toda la casa revisando cajones, armarios y pequeños rincones donde podría estar la sangre humana no encontró rastro en ninguna parte, pero tenía un plan.

-Si me pincho una pata quizás pueda engañar al hechizo y lograr que funcione, cierto?- Se dijo a sí mismo-

Acto seguido tomo la aguja de un costurero y acaricio suave pero firmemente la punta sobre su pata, dejando caer su sangre sobre la caldera oxidada.

-Parece que esto ya está- Dijo envolviéndose con cinta adhesiva y tela para parar el flujo de sangre.- No durara más que 3 días viva, pero no creo que necesitemos más de eso cierto? Donde estará este cuervo con la botella!

Por un agujero de la pared entro el ave, sujetando una botella de vidrio con sus garras.

-Te demoraste demasiado, inútil cuervo! Pero al parecer traes lo que te encomendé.-

-Pues…Si, lo traigo aquí, toma- Le contesto –A las afueras del bosque me llamo la atención lo que podría ser un…Un gran manchón de sangre, sabes lo que paso?

Hubo un silencio que casi pareció eterno.

-Demonios- Se dijo el gato en mente –Si se me hubiese ocurrido antes no tendría que haberme molestado en agujerear mi pata! De todos modos este indefenso aprendiz de brujo necesita una explicación, no?-

-Hey, me escuchaste? Sabes lo que paso allí afuera?- Le pregunto impaciente al gato

-Bueno querido asistente, parece que la curiosidad mato al gato- Le dijo riéndose –Es por eso que te pedí que me ayudaras a completar este hechizo, échale un ojo a esta página- Le paso un libro al cuervo que decía:

-''Hechizos para principiantes''-

Página 305

Sección pócimas

''Hechizo para regresar a la vida''

Mezclar en una caldera una cola de lombriz, patas de murciélago y una gota de sangre humana, calentar hasta su hervor y colocar en una botella de vidrio. Esta pócima devolverá la vida a cualquier ser vivo

-Volver a la vida? –Pregunto el cuervo

-Asi es, pero no solo eso, fíjate en la próxima página.-

-''Hechizos para principiantes''-

Página 306

Sección pócimas

''Hechizo para devolver partes del cuerpo a su estado original''

Mezclar en una caldera plumas de avestruz, verrugas de rana y ojos de sapo, calentar hasta su hervor y servirlo en un pulverizador. Este hechizo devolverá partes del cuerpo a su estado original sin importar en donde estas se encuentren.

-No lo entiendo, tu estas vivo y tienes todas as partes del cuerpo sanas y enteras, para que querrías hacer estas pócimas?-

-Muy simple querido Cu-cu, sígueme y veras.-

El gato tomo las dos pociones y guiando al cuervo subió al último piso de la casa, donde se detuvieron frente a una puerta roja

-Hemos llegado- Dijo el felino

-Que haremos ahora?- Le pregunto el ave

-Demonios, algún día dejaras de preguntar? Escucha, hagas lo que hagas, no te espantes ni grites al mostrarte lo que hay detrás de esta puerta, bien?-

-Ya me estas asustando! Entremos de una vez!-

El pequeño minino abrió la puerta, era un cuarto oscuro con una camilla en el medio, con una figura cubierta por una manta blanca.

-Hace unos días– Dijo el gato –Encontré esto en las afueras del bosque sin vida, sin extremidades inferiores ni ojos e hice estas pócimas para que pueda volver a su estado original.-

Acto seguido tomo con su boca la manta y la arrojo lejos, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de una niña sin expresión en el rostro, tenía un gran moño rojo en la cabeza y, como había dicho anteriormente el gato, carecía de piernas.

El cuervo ahogo en su garganta un grito

-Que….Que has…-

-Vamos, pronto, pásame la pócima que no quiero que se eche a perder el cuerpo.-

El ave trago saliva y le alcanzo la poción que recuperaba partes del cuerpo perdidas.

-Esto será muy divertido!– Y sin dudarlo dos veces volcó el líquido sobre los dos huecos donde deberían estar los ojos, quienes no demoraron un minuto en aparecer de nuevo.

-Aleluya, lo lograste!- Dijo el cuervo Pero aún le faltan las piernas.-

-Trabajo en eso, ten paciencia.-

El gato se posó sobre la barriga de la niña y con la boca dejo caer el resto de la pócima sobre la cavidad vacía quien se regenero automáticamente.

-Hurra! Funciono!- Le dijo el ave

-No festejes tan deprisa querido Cu-cu, esta niña aún está muerta-

El felino tomo la botella de la mezcla para volver a la vida y la pulverizo por todo el largo del cuerpo de la joven, el gato y el cuervo retrocedieron perplejos para ver lo que lograron.

La niña comenzó a respirar y en seguida abrió los dos ojos, asustada estaba a punto de dar un fuerte grito cuando los dos animales le taparon la boca.

-Tranquilízate, sabemos que estas confundida- Dijo el gato –Déjanos explicart…-

-Huaaaaa! Dónde estoy? Que hago aquí!?- Grito asustada la niña

El felino dio un paso al frente

-Ven, te mostrare la casa.-

-Un minuto- Dijo la joven–Yo te conozco…Eres el gato que me trajo hasta aquí!-

-Uh? No te conozco, y estoy seguro de que tampoco me conoces.-

-No…No entiendes, me llamo Viola y…Y mi cuerpo…-

-Si así es, te devolvimos los ojos y las piernas, no hace falta agradecer cierto?- Dijo en tono sarcástico el gato-

-No, este no es mi cuerpo, ella me lo ha…Me lo ha robado.-

-Espera…Tu eres la ingenua niña de trenzas rubias que hace unas semanas vino aquí?-

-No soy ingenua! Y asi es, la bruja que vivía en esta casa ha intercambiado cuerpos conmigo y engaño a mi padre para que me matara!-

-Oh, eso suena muy raro, hace dias que no vimos a nadie por aquí- Dijo el cuervo

-Pero tu historia suena muy interesante, hay algo en que podamos ayudarte?- Le dijo el gato

-Necesito ir a ver a mi padre!- le contesto la niña levantándose –Quien sabe lo que Ellen le haya hecho?- Dijo con los ojos lagrimeantes.

-Tranquilízate Viola, hare lo que tenga a mi alcance pero no te garantizo que triunfe.- Le contesto animándola el gato

-Vamos allá! Tengo que apresurarm…Auu!- Grito y cayó al piso antes de terminar la frase

-Que sucede?- Le pregunto el felino ayudándole a levantarse

-Este…este cuerpo me duele mucho, tengo que encontrar el mío y rápido.-

-Y en el caso que lo encontremos, como haremos para devolvértelo?- Le pregunto curioso el cuervo

-Esta es la casa de una bruja, si ustedes pudieron volverme a la vida debe de haber un hechizo que intercambie cuerpos, no es así?

-Pero hay un millón de libros aquí dentro- Dijo el gato –Tardaríamos meses en hallar..-

-hechizo para intercambiar cuerpos, tener cuidado con su uso- Dijo Viola hojeando en el primer libro que encontró –No eres bueno buscando, cierto pequeño gato?

-No me digas pequeño!- Contesto enfadado- Al grano, que necesitamos para hacer la poción?-

-Piernas de mantis, ojos de cuervo y…Alas de colibrí? Qué asco!-

-Tenemos todo eso aquí, manos a la obra!-

-Esperen, dijeron ojos de cuervo?- pregunto Cu-cu confundido


	2. Chapter 2

Holis x3 Aquí está mi segundo chapter del fanfiction, que lo disfruten ;) (Díganme si quieren que lo continúe)

**Capitulo 2**

—Bueno, creo que esto está listo — dijo Viola sosteniendo en sus manos un frasquito.

—Crees que lo hemos hecho bien? — le pregunto el gato

—Solo tendremos un intento, y debemos usarlo en ella. —

—Entonces no tendremos otra alternativa más que confiar en ti — le dijo el felino— Pero ya es demasiado tarde como para salir afuera. Deberíamos dormir—

—Pues al parecer.. — dijo Viola echando un vistazo afuera— Tienes razón, pero yo donde me quedare? —

—En el sofá del salón es mala idea? — pregunto el cuervo

—Claro, puedes quedarte ahí si quieres— le dijo el gato

—Supongo que está bien— dijo la niña apoyando el frasquito en la mesa —Aunque no confío mucho en esta casa... —

La niña estaba alistándose para acostarse, pero al girarse repentinamente pudo notar una sombra en un rincón que la observaba fijamente, salto del susto cayéndose en el sofá, solo para darse cuenta que era el gato.

—Q...Que haces aquí! Me has asustado! — le grito nerviosa la niña

—Oye tranquilízate que soy yo— le contesto tranquilo

—Pues gracias a Dios, no sé qué otras cosas oculte esta casa, pero no creo poder dormir esta noche. —

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Si quieres yo puedo…Vigilar mientras tu descansas. — dijo el gato

—De enserio lo harías? Gracias! — le dijo Viola

Entonces extendió su mano hacia la lámpara de mesa presionando el interruptor, dejando la habitación completamente oscura, salvo por los ojos del minino.

Viola dudo un minuto de lo que estaba pensando, pero al fin y al cabo sería una muestra de cariño, entonces tomo al gato por el pellejo, lo abrazo y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada

—Gracias por ayudarme.. — y apenas termino la frase, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, la niña se cepillaba el cabello frente a un gran espejo, pero por la puerta entraron el cuervo y el felino, quienes no se encontraban muy felices.

—Viola, alguien ha robado la pócima que preparaste! — le dijo el cuervo

—Qué?! Como que la han robado?! — grito nerviosa

Los tres corrieron rápidamente hasta la habitación de hechizos, y en la pequeña mesa donde habían dejado la poción, ya no estaba.

—No puede ser! Ahora que haremos? — dijo la niña entre lagrimas

—Tranquila, ya la encontraremos, te lo prometo— le dijo el gato

—Pero cuanto tiempo tomara eso? Deberíamos haber partido hace una hora, quien sabe lo que le puede ocurrir a mi padre si no lo hallamos? —

—Lo hallaremos, mientras tanto busquemos en toda la casa! —

El gato, la niña y el cuervo se separaron para buscar en toda la casa la pócima perdida, el gato busco entre las cajas del sótano, Viola por los arbustos del jardín, y el cuervo por encima de la casa

—La encontré! — dijo felizmente la niña alzando el frasco

—La encontraste? Genial! — dijeron los animales corriendo hacia ella

—Pero como pudo haber llegado hasta aquí? — le pregunto el cuervo

—Podría tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, pero ya que estamos aquí podremos ir a tu casa, Viola. — dijo el gato

—Cierto, vamos en marcha! —

Entonces caminaron hacia las afueras del bosque, donde pasaron por un gran manchón de sangre en el suelo, llenando a Viola de horribles nostalgias, pero al mismo tiempo dándole fuerza, no podría permitir que una bruja le quitase a su amado padre, juro encontrarla y matarla…Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme oso que gruñía frenético a los tres que pasaban caminando

—Waah! Como ha llegado este oso aquí? — pregunto el gato

—No podremos pasar si sigue aquí! — dijo el cuervo

Todos pensaron por un instante, pero entonces la niña recordó algo que su padre le había icho cuando era pequeña.

_-(Flashback)-_

—Muy bien hija, has limpiado tu cuarto y hecho tu tarea, dime quieres ir al bosque? — le preguntaba un hombre mayor a una niña.

—Si! Iremos al bosque a jugar! Yupi! Gracias papi! — decía alegremente

La niña tomo de la mano a su padre y caminaron riéndose hasta una zona no muy alejada del bosque, ella impaciente soltó su mano y se subió a un árbol, jugando toda la tarde entre los arbustos

Luego de un rato comenzó a oscurecerse, el padre llamo a la niña.

—Viola ya es hora de irnos! — grito

—Está bien! Ya bajo! — le contesto la niña

Pero antes de que ella pueda dar pie en el suelo, un oso de mas de dos metros se encontraba solo a centímetros atrás de ella.

—Pa…Pa….Yo…— dijo retrocediendo

—Shh…Tranquila Viola, y no grites— dijo susurrando el padre

Acto seguido, el hombre tomo lentamente unas bellotas del suelo y se las arrojo a la cara del animal, provocando que este se quedara ciego por unos minutos

El padre de Viola la alzo por la cintura y se alejaron corriendo, dejando al oso confundido entre los arboles

—Papa, que fue eso? — le pregunto curiosa pero cansada la niña

—Un oso, vaya que susto no? — le dijo —Escúchame bien hija, si alguna vez te ocurre una situación igual a esta, debes encontrar bellotas y arrojárselas a los ojos, te dara tiempo suficiente para escapar. —

—No creo que nunca necesite eso, pero gracias! — le contesto

_-(Fin Flashback)-_

—Lo tengo! — dijo la niña

—Que tienes? — le pregunto el gato

Viola busco por todo el césped por un rato, hasta encontrar un puñado de bellotas juntadas en su mano derecha

—Qué piensas hacer con esas bellotas? — le pregunto el cuervo

—Cuando yo diga tres, todos corran entendido? —

—Qué?! Que quieres hacer?! — le dio el gato

—Uno…Dos…Tres! — grito Viola arrojándole todas las bellotas al ojo del oso, haciendo que reaccione furioso tratando de ver hacia todos lados, cuando se le paso la ceguera el cuervo, la niña y el gato ya estaban fuera del bosque.

—Buena estrategia, donde la aprendiste? — le pregunto el felino

—Mi padre cuando era más pequeña, al parecer los recuerdos siguen en mi mente. — le contesto la niña

—Pues que buena suerte, si no te lo hubiese enseñado seguiríamos allí atrapados— dijo el gato

Después de caminar durante horas, llegaron al pueblo donde se encontraba la casa de la niña.

—Al fin hemos llegado al pueblo! Solo falta encontrar mi casa que estaría…Aquí! — dijo la niña señalando una pequeña cabaña de madera.

—Espera Viola, quizás tu padre no lo comprenda al principio, y quizás Ellen trate de detenerte. — le dijo el cuervo

—Es cierto, pero aun asi lo extraño— dijo la niña

Viola corrió desesperadamente hacia la casa, donde toco la puerta y alrededor de unos minutos abrió la puerta una mujer de avanzada edad, dejando a la niña confundida.

—Disculpe, es que me he equivocado de casa? — le pregunto

—Eso depende, a quien buscas? — le pregunto la anciana

—A un hombre que vivía aquí con su hija, los ha visto? — le pregunto

—A ver si mi memoria no falla….Si, así es, ellos dos se han mudado hace unos días, porque la pregunta?

Viola se quedó perpleja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis :D Les traigo el chapter 3 de mi fic nwn, MIL GOMENES POR HABER TARDADO TANTO! D: (Me he quedado sin internet) Pero en fin, que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Como que se han mudado? — le pregunto Viola a la mujer mayor tomando un sorbo de te.

—Asi es, hace unos días han puesto en venta esta casa y se mudaron a otro pueblo….Villa Roja creo que se llamaba— le contesto la anciana

—Pues…Ellos son parientes míos y necesito saber cómo llegar— dijo Viola

—No es tan sencillo, mira, pasando las dos montañas y tomando un tranvía llegaran a la villa— le dijo.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! — grito la niña levantándose de su silla —Muchas gracias por su paciencia— dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

—Es un placer— dijo —Ah, oye espera, una cosa más— la detuvo.

—Si…Claro— dijo Viola

La mujer saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo que inmediatamente se lo entrego a Viola

—Cuando me entregaron esta casa— dijo —Se han dejado olvidado esto, si no es mucha molestia se lo podrías devolver?

Viola asintió

—Que tengas mucha suerte, niña— le dijo la anciana.

* * *

—Las montañas!? Debemos cruzar las montañas!? — Pregunto desconforme el gato negro —No se tu Viola, pero estas pequeñas patas son para cazar y trepar árboles, no para escalar montañas. —

—Si puedes trepar arboles entonces también puedes escalar montañas— le contesto la niña —Además mira, Cu-cu no se ha quejado—

—Eso es porque tiene alas! —dijo y luego suspiro —Esta bien, pero de regreso el me llevara cargando—

—Qué? Por supuesto que no! — dijo el cuervo

—Debemos concentrarnos dijo Viola arrodillándose en la tierra y dibujando con el dedo un pequeño mapa. —Nosotros estamos aquí, pasaremos por el despacho secreto de mi casa a buscar provisiones e iremos a las montañas, Cu-cu iras delante nuestro para alertarnos de cualquier peligro, o tienes alguna mejor idea? —

—Sinceramente no estoy muy conforme con eso, yo acabaría muy rápido con el alimento. Tengo una mejor idea, porque yo no voy del lado derecho y ustedes del izquierdo? — dijo el cuervo

—Pues…— dudaron un minuto Viola y el gato mirándose — Esta bien— Dijo Viola —Nos encontraremos todos juntos en el pie de la montaña.

—Hecho, entonces a volar!— dijo e cuervo alejándose, dejando a la niña y al gato solos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Se ha ido sin tomar las provisiones— dijo el gato

—Es un ave, sabrá que hacer— le contesto despreocupadamente Viola.

* * *

La niña y el felino caminaban agitados sobre la parte media de la montaña, llevaban tres horas sin parar y decidieron armar un campamento para descansar.

—Uff…Uff….— respiraba agitadamente Viola

—Todo en orden? — le pregunto el gato

—S…Si…Supongo— le contesto —Es que me lastima mucho el cuerpo gracias a la enfermedad de Ellen— dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho.

—Eso suena horrible— dijo el gato —Ah! Tengo una idea—

El pequeño minino saco de una diminuta mochila escondida bajo su brazo un pequeño frasquito color purpura con una etiqueta que decía ''Curación''

—Que…Que es eso? — pregunto Viola jadeando.

—Lo encontré bajo la cama de la habitación, pruébala, quizás te sirva— le dijo alcanzándole el frasquito.

La niña tomo con ambas manos el frasco y se lo bebió todo de un trago.

—Esto es increíble! Se me ha ido completamente todo el dolor del cuerpo! — Dijo felizmente Viola poniéndose de pie —Ahora podremos seguir. —

Ambos tomaron rumbo sin parar toda la tarde, ya casi el sol estaba por ocultarse y los terrenos alejados comenzaban a oscurecerse cuando a lo lejos notaron una figura anormal, seguido por un sonido grave que lo acompañaba.

—Eh? Que esta ocurriendo? — pregunto el gato

—No lo sé, déjame ver— le contesto Viola tomando de su mochila unos binoculares, acto seguido se paró en una gran roca y trato de visualizar la figura. —Es…Es…—

—Es que? — pregunto el felino

—Avalanchaaaaaaaaaa! Corraaaaaaan! — grito nerviosa Viola tomando el gato en brazos y corriendo a toda velocidad

—Waah! — gritaba el gato —Debemos escapar!

Ambos corrieron sin parar ni mirar detrás suyo donde casi una tonelada de nieve los seguía detrás.

—Y ahora que haremos!? — gritaba el gato

—No lo sé!... — decía la niña tratando de pensar —Mira! Una cueva! Entremos pronto! — grito señalando una cueva.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la boca de la caverna, la nieve casi les pisaba los talones de modo que cuando casi habían llegado, se arrojaron al suelo, dejando toda la nieve detrás suyo.

—Uff, eso estuvo cerca— decía el gato —Estas bien?

—Yo estoy bien— dijo Viola —Pero ahora tenemos una tonelada de nieve cubriendo la entrada, como saldremos de aquí? —

—Deberíamos pensarlo mañana, de momento hay que dormir, cuando salga el sol por la mañana derretirá parte de la nieve y podremos salir de aquí. — le contesto tranquilizándola el gato.

—Tienes razón— dijo Viola sentándose en el suelo —Hay veces en que actúo sin pensar, sabes…—

—Me he dado cuenta— dijo en tono de broma el gato —Ven, hay que colocar la bolsa de dormir—

Ambos sacaron de la mochila unas bolsas de dormir y una lámpara e aceite, luego armaron una pequeña fogata y se sentaron alrededor, consiguiendo calentarse.

—Mucho mejor…— decía Viola colocándose de cuclillas y entrecerrando los ojos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Yo…Lamento lo que te ha pasado…Eso de perder a tu padre, no lo merecías— le decía el gato.

—No te disculpes conmigo— dijo la niña —Es que…Todo el tiempo pienso o que decía mi padre, no debí adentrarme en el bosque nunca…Siempre recuerdo lo que ocurrió esa noche. —

_-(Flashback)-_

—G….Ghuu….aahhh….Pa….Pa…— decía una niña agonizando en el suelo.

—Aléjate monstruo! — dijo un hombre mayor cargando una pistola —Corre Viola, sálvate! —

—S…Si papa! — le dijo la niña

La chica de apariencia infantil y de cabellos dorados se alejaba corriendo de la horrible escena, no sin antes girar la cabeza y observar por última vez a la niña de cabello purpura, esbozando una maléfica sonrisa y diciendo

—Adiós…Viola…—

_-(Fin Flashback)-_

—Todo fue culpa mía…— dijo la niña sollozando y hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

—Ya, tranquila…Ya está todo bien— le tranquilizaba el gato —Ya encontraremos a tu padre. —

—Tienes razón— le dijo Viola —Cuando encuentre a esa desgraciada le daré su merecido, maldigo el día en que piso la tierra, un no-ser humano más cruel que el peor asesino de la historia…Si no la detenemos, quien sabe lo que hará? — dijo apretando fuerte el puño.

El gato la observaba asombrado.

—No sabía que tales palabras podían salir de la boca de una niña —dijo el felino.

—Lo lamento, pero es ira que debía salir— se disculpaba Viola —En fin, estoy cansada, debemos descansar…Buenas noches. —

—Buenas noches— dijo el gato durmiéndose

Lo único que quedo despierto fue la llama de la fogata que lenta y tranquilamente se fue apagando.


End file.
